Unstoppable
by Kuju
Summary: Kou is looking for a lovelife, but he becomes a vampire...will he find the love of his life? You bet he will!
1. Chapter 1

Unstoppable  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bouncer, Square soft does.  
  
I decided to make this because I just like the game and I haven't updated on this account much. This is about if the bouncers were vampires, or at least Kou was. Yeah, I've wanted to write a vamp fic but I didn't until now. Anyhow, this will contain romance eventually, dunno when. On with the fic!!**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark out tonight. It was only 9 at night, and there wasn't very much business tonight at the bar. Kou was on duty. He stood by the door, leaning against the building with both feet planted firmly on the ground. He shut his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I'm missing something in life," he mumbled softly to himself.  
  
The soft pitter patter of somebody coming up on the ramp to the door of the bar was audible. "Kou," said a perky high pitched voice. "Romance is what you're missing. You should try to find a girl, or a guy. Whichever way you swing."  
  
Kou opened his eyes slowly. "Dominique," he replied. "How can you hear me all the way at the bottom of the stairs?" Kou raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.  
  
"I'm a robot, remember?" she laughed. "I can hear anybody within a certain range."  
  
"And what is that range?"  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you."  
  
"Dammit Dominique, how am I supposed to know when you can hear me talking to myself?" Kou asked with a slight whine in his tone.  
  
"Learn to think in your head, and not out loud," Dominique chirped. She smiled and pushed the door to the bar open.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kou yelled after her. "What if I DO think inside my head but then if it means something I say it out loud?"  
  
Dominique turned around. "Then get a diary or something. Just stop saying it to yourself. Only if it's really, really important. You bother me with all your talking" She turned away and ran up the stairs to where Sion was.  
  
"Damn," Kou sighed leaning against the wall again. Suddenly he saw a shadow flutter across the street. "What the hell . . . ?" he mumbled. He glanced around twice to make sure nobody was coming before moving from his post. He leaped over the bars and onto the cobblestone street below.  
  
The shadow was still by the store on the other side of the street. When it noticed Kou coming towards it, it took of down the ally between two shops. It didn't move quickly; it wanted Kou to follow.  
  
Kou hesitated for a moment, taking all of this in. He knew there was something wrong, but he decided to go after the bait and check it out. He walked down the ally cautiously. He looked in every nook and cranny he could make out.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him down another long ally. The shadow brought Kou into the light of a street lamp. Kou saw that the figure was a man about his height, maybe a tad shorter. He had black hair with blue bangs and he was wearing jeans, a black tee shirt, black boots and a long black trench coat. Kou looked deep into the man's blue eyes and saw nothing at all; odd.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And get your hands off me!" Kou shoved the man off of him. The man smiled, he wasn't pushed back far. He was obviously pretty strong.  
  
"I am Aizaki," said the soft voice of the man. "I've seen you working at the bar called Fate."  
  
Kou raised an eyebrow. 'He's pretty good looking', Kou thought to himself. 'No! What am I thinking? I cannot be gay!' Kou avoided looking directly at Aizaki's chiseled abs or his fir looking stomach. He averted his eyes to Aizaki's eyes again. They were a deep ocean blue, ones that ones self could get lost in.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kou stumbled for words. He kept his gaze on Aizaki. He didn't want him to get the idea that Kou was avoiding him. That would make it seem like he was weak, exactly opposite of himself.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Aizaki grinned. He looked Kou over. His eyes followed Kou's tattoo from his neck down to his belt. Aizaki looked back up into Kou's dark brown eyes. He moved closer to Kou and brushed back Kou's hair. He tucked the brown hair behind Kou's ear and then gently brushed Kou's well-sculpted chest with his fingers lightly.  
  
Kou didn't stop him. 'Why am I letting him do this to me?' Kou cleared his throat and stepped back. "Tell me, what do you want with me? You say nothing, but you're lying!" Kou said fiercely.  
  
Aizaki smiled mischievously. "Do you really want to know, Kou?" When he noticed Kou nod without a word his smile faded. He moved one small step closer to Kou. "This," he breathed as he latched onto Kou and pulled him close.  
  
Kou gasped and his eyes grew wide taken by surprise. Aizaki's upper lip pulled back, exposing two gleaming white fangs. He bit down on Kou's neck. Kou gasped and melted into a trance of complete stillness.  
  
"Kou," Aizaki pulled away a moment later. "I shall bite you twice more and you shall become a vampire. I am your sire."  
  
Kou, still in a trance, nodded and shut his eyes. Aizaki licked away the access blood on Kou's neck, and then kissed it. He gently placed Kou against the wall and glided away.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later Kou snapped out of the trance and rose to his feet. "Shit, my shift ends in three minutes. I hope they don't know I've been off it for a long time!" He ran back to his post, two minutes later Volt tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go inside with Sion and Dominique.  
  
Kou did as he was told and walked inside and up the stairs to the table where the robot and her lover sat. Kou couldn't help but think of Aizaki, he didn't remember the whole biting thing, for he was in a trance. But he did remember how radiant he looked.  
  
"Uh oh," Dominique cooed. "That's the look of love, Kou!"  
  
Kou looked at her and gave her a cold glare. "Yeah right Dominique, you wish. I'm gonna go get a beer, I'll be right back."  
  
*************  
  
The next day was a Friday, and there was a huge crowd at the bar. Kou had just finished his shift when he saw Aizaki in the bar. He was sitting in the corner on the first floor. He had a Bacardi in front of him, only sips had been taken from it. Aizaki was wearing the same attire as he had the night before, except instead of jeans he had black pants.  
  
Kou walked over to the table. He decided to ask him a few questions. "Hey, Aizaki!!" he said sitting down across from him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"What? I cannot enjoy a good alcoholic beverage?" said Aizaki, dripping with sarcasm. "What can I do for you Kou?"  
  
"You can tell me what the fuck you want with me, and why you're really here!" Kou snapped.  
  
"Well when you say it with that attitude," Aizaki teased. "I just won't tell you a single thing." He grinned widely.  
  
"Bite me Aizaki," Kou said. He didn't know Aizaki would take it seriously. After all, he couldn't remember what had really happened last night. Aizaki pulled Kou into the shadows and put Kou in the same trance and bit him a second time.  
  
Aizaki drank his Bacardi in one gulp and then left the bar with no questions asked.  
  
*****  
  
"Kou, you're mine," Aizaki whispered from the rooftop of the bar. He looked down upon his prey. Kou stood below at his post. It was his time to work.  
  
Aizaki licked his lips; he only had to bite Kou once more before he became his vampire. Kou had never remembered the times he'd been bitten before. But the third time they always know. (Don't ask guys - I made this up ok??)  
  
Aizaki dropped down from the roof and landed next to Kou. "Hello Kou," he whispered. "Fine night tonight, eh?"  
  
"Not you again," Kou grumbled. "Just go into the bar without talking to me. I don't want to talk to you again."  
  
"Aww, so sour," Aizaki taunted. "I'm sorry about this Kou, but it must be done!" He grabbed the confused Kou and bit into him hard. Kou tried to scream, but Aizaki had covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
When Aizaki was done he pulled away and licked his lips free of any trace of blood.  
  
"What the hell'd you do to me, you freak?!" Kou screamed. He still had blood oozing from his neck, which Aizaki then licked off with a single swipe.  
  
"Kou, I had to do it. You were assigned to become a vampire. I'm sorry, it was an order."  
  
"Okay, you're on drugs," Kou decided not to fight this time.  
  
"No," Aizaki continued. "Kou listen to me. There is a war, and we needed to recruit people to become vampires to help out!! We're fighting against the werewolves!" Aizaki looked serious, but it could just be the crack. "Please Kou, just come with me!"  
  
Kou gave him an odd look and turned away. "That's bullshit. Go back to the asylum." His voice was deep and cold.  
  
"KOU! Dammit, what do I have to do to prove it?" Aizaki was getting flustered. He had a frown upon his face and his face was all red from yelling. He looked to the ground for a moment before dragging Kou inside.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kou whispered as Aizaki drug him inside the bar and up the stairs. He was now in front of his friends. Aizaki pushed him in front of Dominique. Kou suddenly cowered in fear from her. He hissed and ran behind Aizaki.  
  
"What's wrong, Kou?" Dominique asked curious.  
  
"T-that!" he pointed to what hung on her necklace chain; a silver cross.  
  
Aizaki turned around to face Kou. "See?" he whispered softly. He turned back around and smiled to them. He'd been looking away from Dominique's cross. (Hehe ironic eh?)  
  
Kou nodded and grabbed Aizaki's jacket. He pulled him down the stairs and out into the night. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in a fluster.  
  
Aizaki smiled. "You're afraid of the cross. You're a vampire, like I've said before," Aizaki grumbled. "Now, will you come with me to our lair?"  
  
"You have a lair?"  
  
"Well . . . it's more like a hangout. But it's cool," Aizaki admitted. "You'll love it. There are girls there . . ."  
  
Kou raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I need a girl, or a guy?" What was Aizaki getting at?  
  
"You look lonely. Plus you're all stiff and uptight," Aizaki admitted. "C'mon let's go!!"  
  
**********************  
  
**A/N: Okay, the first chapter sucked. And I know I rushed into Kou getting bitten, but that wasn't the main thing to the story. That comes in the next chapters!! Please review!!** 


	2. Chapter 2

Unstoppable  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**A/N: Woo, I'm back. It's been a long time, and I wanted to work more on this fic. Last chapter I got an offer to have someone be a sort of co- author. If anyone is interested in it still, I guess it'd be kinda nice. If ya read this chapter and want to co-write just let me know. Leave a screen name in a review or e-mail me and we'll talk. Okey dokey, on with the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Bouncer, or its awesome-possum characters. Dammit..**  
  
Kou followed Aizaki closely. They walked through the dark streets of the town. Kou watched the street signs to see if he'd seen where this "lair" was before. But judging from the fact that he felt lost on this side of town he guessed not.  
  
Kou trudged father and farther behind Aizaki for two reasons: he was looking around, observing all of the shops and stands in the area, and also he was watching Aizaki's firm butt move slightly as he walked.  
  
"Kou, are you coming?" Aizaki said stopping to turn around. He glared at Kou who grinned bashfully. Kou nodded and Aizaki waited for Kou to be at his side before starting again. "Don't get lost; this isn't the best part of the city to be left alone in, even for a bad-ass bouncer."  
  
Kou chuckled at Aizaki's choice of words. He glanced at the many girls dressed in horrific clothing and then turned his gaze to the road in front of him. "No kidding," he mumbled.  
  
Aizaki turned the corner and the two men entered a small ally. "Not much further," he said quietly. They walked another few feet and turned again, into another ally. Another few long moments and Aizaki nodded his head to the right. "This is it," he replied pointing. He opened a black door and showed Kou in.  
  
The room was dimly lit and it was filled with couches and chairs. Girls dressed in black dresses lounged around, some smoking, and some laughing with each other. Men stood against the walls silently or near the women chatting quietly. The overall surroundings seemed quite comfortable.  
  
"Nice," Kou said quietly. He watched a girl over by the window. She was looking though the blinds at the empty all, possibly watching drops of water fall from the roof. It had been raining earlier and the water was still over the ground and dripping from rooftops.  
  
Aizaki beckoned him farther into the room. "There's more!" he cooed. Aizaki showed him down a hallway at the back of the room. There were numerous doors attached to the long hall. "Some of them are bedrooms and others are more common rooms with televisions and music. And there is one room where I'm going to take you."  
  
Kou, curious, followed Aizaki into a dark room. Aizaki flipped a switch and a small light turned on in the corner. The room has giant glass windows, and it had a couch in the center of it. The ceiling was glass. "It's an observatory! It's to watch the moon and the night clouds," Aizaki whispered. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.  
  
Kou sat and stared up at the moon. It was half full and it was shinning brightly against the dark sky. "It's ... beautiful," Kou replied softly.  
  
"I knew you'd love it," Aizaki's voice was cool and seductive. It made Kou turn to glance at him. Aizaki wore a sly grin and his blue eyes were darker than normal, as if they belonged to someone other than himself.  
  
"Something's wrong with you," Kou said feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"No, nothing Kou," Aizaki said calmly. "Vampire's are stereotyped as very lustful and seductive creatures. And I don't think that is too far off." He leaned over and kissed Kou softly on the lips. After a moment he pulled back. "You liked that didn't you?"  
  
Kou was speechless. Although Aizaki was sleek and mysterious, he hadn't expected that from him. Kou though Aizaki was the epitome of perfection and he couldn't deny the fact that he did enjoy their kiss. "I don't know," it wasn't really a lie; because Kou felt that Aizaki didn't mean what his actions portrayed.  
  
Aizaki stood up. "Fine Kou," he said firmly. His blue eyes returned to normal. "Stay if you like. I'm leaving, maybe for good." He turned to face to door. "Goodbye."  
  
**A/N: Erk, I didn't like it too much. I know I want Aizaki and Kou together, but aside from that I don't know where I'm going with this. Anyone interested in being the co-author?? Leave a SN or IM me at wolfcrys or send me an e-mail at wolfcrys@aol.com. Whatever you want. R&R people. Thanks** 


End file.
